Episode 9259 (27th September 2017)
Plot Bethany is still on edge about the trial as her watcher keeps an eye on the house. Moira mopes about Stuart's betrayal, disturbing Steve's read of his morning paper. Craig books a table for him and Bethany at the bistro. Todd worries about where Barlow Legal Services is getting all its cash from. Craig tells Bethany about their dinner date, supposedly to celebrate her new job. Sean has his guns trained on Eva. Toyah and Peter go for appointment with Jacqui Ainsworth who is due to be implanted with their embryo and leave Eva in charge of the Rovers. Steve goes to bring Leanne back home but Michelle tells him that Will's charging doesn't mean Robert is being freed. Adam spins Todd a yarn as to where his money came from to buy new expensive office furniture. Phelan cleans Andy's cellar while his captive tries to reason with his better nature. Bethany's watcher reveals herself: it is Mel, claiming she is homeless and starving. Sarah is delighted to see Gary return early. Mel tells Bethany that she is scared of the consequences of giving evidence against Nathan and his friends and won't let the police know her whereabouts. Meanwhile, Craig waits in the bistro. Gary loses his patience with Harry when Nicola walks into the cafe and is served by an unwitting Anna. Bethany allows Mel into No.8 to clean up and tells her how messed up she is as a result of her treatment at Nathan's hands. She shows her the marks she received for trying to protect Bethany. Sarah enters and is shocked to see her. Bethany stands up for her, saying she's another victim of Nathan's. Nicola is depressed, having seen Scott with his new girlfriend. Peter and Toyah return to a raft of complaints from Sean and Eva about each other. Robert refuses an appeal as he wants to just serve his time and he apologises to Michelle for not trusting her enough in the past. Todd checks up Adam's story and tells him it was false. A client interrupts Todd's demand for the truth. Gary gives Faye a present but Anna is shocked to glimpse his bruises when he bends over to dig it out of his bag. Mel tells Sarah and Bethany that her previous infatuation with Nathan means a barrister could rip her evidence to shreds. Despite Sarah's concerns, Bethany is determined to get the girl on side as she's their only chance for a conviction. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite *Derelict house - Cellar Notes *This episode was dedicated to the memory of Elizabeth Dawn, who had passed away two days earlier. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany is perturbed by a visit from Mel; Gary fails to hide his latest injuries; and Todd turns detective in an attempt to expose Adam. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,700,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes